


Alternative Scenes for Avengers with a twist

by Supernaturalnerd21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Scenes, BAMF Hattie, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Team Iron Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: here are some Alternative Scenes for Avengers with a twist.





	Alternative Scenes for Avengers with a twist

**Author's Note:**

> As we writers know when we're writing our stories, how often it can change.  
> So here are some of thoses Alternative scenes for you to sink your teeth into. :D  
> Warning they many not be in order, as i have to hunt them down.
> 
> All Spelling mistakes are mine.

Hattie let out her magic and attacked the spell that was controlling Loki. She knew that there was a chance that she would get flashes of images or memories from the moments before the spell was cast but nothing on this scale that it made her light headed and weak.

 **Loki falling.  
Loki being saved from falling, a weird looking guy asking for his help, but Loki laughing saying that the plan would never work and that he would never help him. A bone chilling smile appeared on the man’s face.  
Pain.  
Blood.  
Pain.  
Blood.  
Pain.  
Loki is roughly dragged from his cell by his hair and is throw in front of the man. The man asking Loki the same question again, Loki gives the same answer.** **Then there was pain again.  
Blood.  
Pain.  
Blood.  
Pain.  
Blood.  
P** **ain.**  
This Time when the man asked and Loki gave the same answer, the man beats Loki  seeming to take joy in the fact that Loki is to week from the torture he has faced before he grabbed the sceptre and stabbed Loki with it. The last thing Loki saw was the man standing over him smiling a sinister smile saying that if he wouldn't willingly help him, then he would be a puppet instead before the world around him black, as the mind-control to control.

Hattie felt the mind-control over Loki break as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily from the force of the mind-control being lifted from his mind, he would be fine after he rested and had something to eat. She was only vaguely aware of the blood running from her nose, as she stumbled back grasping a hold of the railings to stop her from falling.

Tony who had been watching everything on the monitors quickly turned around when saw his cousin stumble backwards and the blood running from her nose, he ignored the Captains calls to stay where he was and quickly ran to the holding cell, he was vaguely aware of Thor behind him as he opened the door and ran inside just in time to see Hattie fall to her knees. He ran over to Hattie and helped her to sit onto the step behind her.

“You Ok Hattie?” He asked, handing her a tissue for her nose.

“Yeah I’m ok. Just didn’t expect the memories to be that strong.”

“Man of Iron. Is the Lady Hattie Ok?” Thor asked as he stood at the top of the step.

“Yeah she’s fine.” Tony said. Thor nodded his head, before turning and looking at Hattie and said

“Lady Hattie. You have my thanks for helping my brother.”  

Thor walked over to his brother before kneeling down and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Tony helped Hattie to her feet and walked the both of them out of the freezing holding cell that had been built for the Hulk to dispose of him if they needed to. When they entered the Lab, Hattie sat down of the nearest stool. While Tony walked over to her bag and pulled out a small flask of herbal tea, he poured some of the tea into the little cup before he handed it to her, he waited for her to drink the tea before turning back to the machines, as Hattie pulled out her Stark pad and began to make notes on what she had seen in Loki’s mind. Know that Thor would need them for when he returned home, to help him prove his brothers innocents in what had happened over the past two days.


End file.
